


Rewrite the stars

by Stan_tozier_denbrough



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stan_tozier_denbrough/pseuds/Stan_tozier_denbrough
Summary: Richie tozier, the famous playwright, running off to join the circus? Never crossed anyone's mind until now.





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so it's kinda shit. You were warned.

 Richie Tozier, a famous playwright, sitting in a bar with the low-life Bill debrough. Impossible. Yet, here he is, clutching the glass of untouched whiskey. 

"It's too risky." He ran a hand through his previously slicked back curls. He heard the man next to him laugh and scoffed. "Is this funny to you? Is my life some kind of joke?" Richie asks through gritted teeth. 

"We all r-risked everything. It's a s-small p-price to pay for happiness, Tozier."

"Forget it. I'm not a freak, never will be." He spat, getting up to grab his coat. He felt a firm grip on his wrist. 

"I wasn't asking for an act. I was asking for a partner."  Richie swallowed thickly. He pulled away from the grip, but didn't put his hand down. 

"Thirteen percent." He demanded.  
"Eight."  
"Twelve."  
Bill smirked and took Richie's hand, shaking it.  
 "It's a deal."


End file.
